Star Wars
by psychoalessandro180
Summary: Now yes, a reinvented story of Star Wars. A group known as the Rebels, made up of: Obi Wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Mace Windu, Han Solo and Chewbacca, will face the evolved yautja: Darth Maul, who plans to use an object called: Unique Ring to ravage entire civilizations. Everyone should learn to endure, in order to face this threat.
1. In a very distant galaxy

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

 **Carrying us to the 80s on earth, the mother of the now stranger of the galaxy: Obi Wan Kenobi is in the final stage of his life, his son is mestizo and therefore the rebel alliance has requested that he return with his father, who is of extraterrestrial race ... but it is not known yet of what type.**

 **Qui Gon Jinn, leader of the mercenaries of the galaxy, is entrusted to this mission, although he is not very reliable ... only time will tell what awaits the young Obi Wan, in a galaxy very far from his home.**

 **Chicago, Illinois** **(1988) ...**

In a hospital, they are attending the mother of a 9-year-old boy named Obi Wan, because he suffers from cancer. The boy listens to the song "Hotel California" by Eagles on a Walkman while waiting for results. Then his uncle comes over and tells him.

Uncle: "Obi, come."

His uncle, takes him to the room where his mother is, there are also other relatives, they could not do much ... is in the final stage of cancer.

Natalie Kenobi: "Obi, did you fight with street children?"

Obi Wan: "Maybe."

Natalie Kenobi: "Why?"

Obi Wan: "They mistreated a dog that did not do anything, they would throw stones at him."

His mother smiles.

Natalie Kenobi: "You're the same as your father, he was a good man".

Uncle: "Natalie, please, do not you have something to give Obi?"

Natalie Kenobi: "Yes."

Natalie gives Obi a gift.

Natalie Kenobi: "Open it when I'm gone."

This made Obi Wan cry.

Natalie Kenobi: "Your aunts will take care of you, at least until your father comes back for you ... give me your hand".

But Obi does not want to, he's very sad.

Natalie Kenobi: "Obi ..."

Uncle: "Obi, please obey."

But ... Natalie dies, Obi Wan lets out a cry.

Obi Wan: "No ... No! ... Mom".

His uncle takes him out of the room, Obi hugs him.

Uncle: "Wait for me here."

The Uncle returns to the room, but Obi Wan takes his backpack and his mother's gift and runs out of the hospital to avoid coming back ... but stops, cries and regrets. He wants to go back, but then some lights in the sky light up ... it's a spaceship!

Obi Wan: "Mom!"

The ship hijacks him and takes him away ... the ship is the Radiant VII.


	2. Obi Wan and the Cube

**26 years later ...**

 **Eadu (Desolate Planet) ...**

A ship called millennial falcon lands on the desolate planet Eadu, a planet ravaged by the storm in the Outer Rim Territories, its pilot is an adult Obi Wan Kenobi. Obi inspects and analyzes the planet to make sure there is no intruder or something to hurt him, then he enters an abandoned and ruined temple. To be more calm, take out your Wookmark to listen to a song, choose "September" from Earth Wind and Fire, and explore the temple to the rhythm of the song.

Obi Wan Kenobi: " _Ah, ah, ah ... ba de ya, say do you remember, ba de ya ... dancing in September_ ".

Continue dancing, until you reach a kind of vault. But outside the temple, two Sith ships arrive with Stormtroopers, led by one of the Empire's generals: Attar a very strong and intelligent gorilla in armor. Obi Wan pulls out a trunk that is stored there in the vault, opens the trunk and finds ... a black cube with tribal adorning it, Obi Wan takes the cube, but before leaving ... the Stormtroopers and Attar stop him ... Attar roars.

Attar: "Do not even think about lifting it!"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Wow, a talking monkey".

Attar: "I'm an ape, you moron! ... now release it."

Obi Wan puts the cube back on the ground.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Yes, no problem".

The Stormtroopers threaten him with their weapons ... Attar takes the bucket.

Attar: "Who told you about this?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Friend primate, I do not even know what that is, I'm just an explorer, I'm snooping and collecting."

Attar roars, claiming he does not believe her.

Attar: "Do you really think I'm stupid? ... You do not look like a harvester, you look like Mercenaries."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "My clothes, it's just similar, you know ..."

Attar: "Your name, now!"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Ben Kenobi."

Attar: "Perfect, now walk".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Why?"

Attar: "Maul could have many questions for you".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "You know, they also tell me ... Obi..Wan Kenobi".

Attar frowns.

Attar: "Who are you?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "You really do not know me? I'm Obi Wan Kenobi, the negotiator."

Attar does not know him.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "You know I forgot."

Attar: "Move!"

But Obi Wan hits the two Stormtroopers and then pulls out his laser gun, shoots the Sotrmtroopers and then Attar, knocking him down ... Obi Wan takes the cube, but unexpectedly Attar gets up and shoots a laser but Obi Wan dodges it and in Change destroys a wall. Then Obi Wan goes out through the hole and tries to flee, Attar goes out to percept him. Obi Wan almost reaches his ship, but there are more Stormtroopers there, waiting for him, then Obi Wan launches a device that proporsciona an electric discharge to all. Obi Wan takes a spectacular jump and reaches his ship, quickly ignites the Millennium Falcon, but the device that electrocutes the Stormtroopers stops working and Attar picks them up.

Attar: "Quick, idiots, before he escapes!"

Obi Wan turns on the engines, but Attar pulls out a cannon to knock him down, Obi Wan dodges all his attacks and manages to flee from them, but before escaping ... a huge water gaiser, which causes the Millennium Hálcon to go off momentarily and fall, but before it goes out, Obi Wan manages to regain control and elevate the ship. Someone speaks.

Sabine Wren: "Ben?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Ha, hello ... ha ..."

Obi Wan does not remember his name.

Sabine Wren: "Sabine."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Hey Sabine, if I'm honest, i forgot you were here."

Sabine frowns, apparently Obi Wan had an "adventure" with her before looking for the cube.


	3. Indignation

Obi Wan takes off and leaves the planet Eadu, puts the song "Smoke On The Water" by Deep Purple, then turns on the radio.

Reporter: "In the last stay, today several riots broke out over the Yautja race, protesting the most recent peace treaty that was declared by Emperor Yautja and the leader of the Star Command, Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo."

Then, Obi wan receives a message on the screen and Sabine sees it.

Sabine Wren: "Obi Wan, someone calls you."

Obi does not want to open it, but she does.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "No!"

It's Qui Gon Jinn ... he's furious.

Qui Gon Jinn: "Obi Wan!"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Qui Gon, hello ... how are you?"

Qui Gon Jinn: "I'm in Eadu, but the Cube is not there, nor are you."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Just pass by, nothing, save you the trouble of going."

Qui Gon Jinn: "And now where are you?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "This is going to hurt me more than you, but I will not tell you."

Qui Gon Jinn: "I worked miracles to close a deal!"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Just call a few, it's already doing miracles?"-

Qui Gon Jinn: "This should not be done among us, remember? We are Mercenaries".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "What a coincidence, because in our code it says incrimately ... that we rob everyone".

Qui Gon Jinn: "Do you remember when I adopt you on Earth?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Here goes again."

Qui Gon Jinn: "The boys wanted you to have dinner, for them, a terricola was a new and succulent delicacy, I stopped them, I saved you ... and so you thank me?, I'll tell you something, I'll find you and I'll go to you. .. "

But Obi Wan hangs up the call, causing even more to go to Qui Gon. Who tells the Mercenaries.

Qui Gon Jinn: "Now if he repent, put a high price for his head, forty great, alive".

Mercenary: "With life?"

Qui Gon Jinn: "If I said that".

Mercenary: "None of this would be happening, if when we found that child we would have delivered it, exactly as they ordered us, you understand, an order, in addition you are always very soft with him".

Who holds him by the neck.

Qui Gon Jinn: "I'm being soft with you!"

Who shows a beautiful and lethal spear.

Qui Gon Jinn: "Do not worry Obi Wan, as soon as we have it, I will kill it myself, our only concern, is who could be interested in the Cube".

 **In the Scimitar...**

The Scimitar is a strongly modified star Corridor and Maul's personal spaceship ... who is in a ritual to be ... Darth, a title given to the Dark Lords of the Sith Order, with Maul being the first Yautja to be Darth , will now be known as Darth Maul. Maul then interrogates a cadet of the Star Command.

Darth Maul: "Some call me a terrorist or a fanatic, because I keep obeying the old laws of my Yautja culture and I hunt down those who do not, besides, I do not forgive your race, for taking the life of my father, I will never forget the 1000 years of war that was between us. "

Cadet: "You can not do this, our governments signed a peace treaty."

Maul takes his lightsaber red.

Darth Maul: "My people have no shame, but you humans are a disease."

Cadet: "You will never govern us."

Darth Maul: "No ... I'm going to exterminate them!"

Maul approaches and crosses with his lightsaber to the cadet, killing him ... his blood spills all over the floor. Maul sees the blood, then Jyn Erso a woman human ally, approaches.

Jyn Erso: "Maul, Attar return."

Attar tells you what happened in Easy.

Attar: "Master, this is an outlaw, a thief named Obi Wan Kenobi, but I take the Cube for a merchant pact."

Darth Maul: "I promised Vader that he would have the Cube for him, just like that, he will destroy Coruscant, unclean home planet of species variability, Jyn sees Coruscant and retrieves the Cube."

Jyn Erso: "It will be an honor for me".

But his half sister, also human ... Padmé Amidala thinks.

Padmé Amidala: "Or it could be your end, if you repeat something like that, you'll face Vader without reward."

Jyn Erso: "We are both daughters of Vader, do you forget?"

Padmé Amidala: "With the difference, that I know Coruscant".

Jyn Erso: "But Maul already said that I ..."

Darth Maul: "I do not need you to speak for me."

Maul changes his mind, now sends Padmé.

Darth Maul: "Do not you dare to fail".

Padmé Amidala: "I never would."


	4. Fight on Coruscant

**Coruscant...**

It is a planetary ecumenopolis in the Coruscant system of the Core Worlds, practically composed of a space city, in this planet they harbor a great amount of species from humans to extraterrestrials of all kinds, one of the people that arrives at Coruscan for the first time is Han Solo, a young human man, a contrabadist and bounty hunter, is accompanied by his loyal friend and comrade Chewbacca, a Wookie.

Han Solo: "Inhabitants of Coruscant, but lots of losers, always so in a hurry to do useless things".

Han scoffs at the inhabitants of the planet.

Han Solo: "But what pathetic."

Han sees a guy with white hair go by.

Han Solo: "Do they really call us criminals when he insults us with that cut?"

Then go to a baby.

Han Solo: "Look at him, he thinks he's so important, but they still help him, just walk that rat face."

Then he sees an old man (Chespirito) talking to a woman younger than him.

Space chespirito: "Chanfle, if you look, I need company lately".

Han Solo: "And this? ... you do not need a pill for the 'power' or yes, grandfather? That is a first level pervert."

Han laughs.

Han Solo: "Do not you think so, Chew?"

But Chewbacca is drinking water from a source.

Han Solo: "Chew, do not drink water from the fountain, that's disgusting."

Chewbacca denies it.

Han Solo: "Of course I saw you, why are you lying?"

Then a Han artifact makes noise.

Han Solo: "Prepare Chew, it could be our lucky day".

It is a detector of the most wanted and detects ... Obi Wan.

Han Solo: "To be handsome, how much do they offer for you?"

Han sees the amount that is offered.

Han Solo: "40,000 credits? ... Chew, we'll be rich."

But Chew is still drinking water, Han hits his head. While Obi Wan looks for the appropriate position, then he enters a merchant's shop ... called Unkar Plutt, a Crolute fat.

Unkar Plutt: "Wow, how is this Mr. Obi Wan?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Here is my favorite merchant."

Obi Wan takes out the Cube and puts it on the table.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I have the Cube, as I promised."

Unkar Plutt: "Where is Qui Gon?".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Yes ... he could not come, but he sent greetings and asked me to tell him that he looks better than ever."

Unkar smiles at this, analyzes the Cube.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "What is it?"

Unkar Plutt: "My policy forbids me to talk about my clients or their needs."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "For your information, I almost died when I got this Cube."

Unkar Plutt: "Yes, a constant danger when collecting treasures".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Yes, I am attacked by a crazy gorilla, who works for someone named Maul".

This scared Unkar.

Unkar Plutt: "Darth Maul?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I did not know it was a Darth."

Unkar Plutt: "I'm very sorry, Mr. Kenobi, but I refuse to be part of this transition, if Darth Maul is involved."

Unkar hands the cube to Obi Wan.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "But wait, who is that Darth Maul?"

Unkar Plutt: "He is a Yautja fanatic, you know, of those who nickname ... 'Predator', he is outraged by the peace treaty and will not rest until Coruscan, my home, is erased from existence."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Yes, but it should not be so bad".

Unkar Plutt: "I'm sorry, but I refuse to have a Sith as an enemy."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "But if you love me as an enemy?"

Unkar opens the door, takes Obi Wan and throws him out of his tent.

Unkar Plutt: "And have a nice day, Mr. Kenobi."

Unkar closes his door, then Kenobi knocks on the door.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "It was a deal."

Obi becomes angry, but calms down when he sees that a beautiful woman was watching everything ... it's Padmé!

Padmé Amidala: "What happened there?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "He ... did not fulfill his part of the deal, I hate this kind of person, hello, my name is Obi Wan Kenobi".

Padmé finds out.

Padmé Amidala: "You have the bearing of a man with honor, like a Jedi."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "No, I would not say that."

Obi takes out the cube.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "It's not the best way to describe me."

Padmé then removes the Cube and kicks it in the ribs and tries to flee.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Hey!"

Obi Wan pulls a rope and throws it to Padmé's legs, causing it to fall to the ground, Obi Wan tries to attack her ... but Padmé again kicks him down, they fight on the ground ... but Padmé dominates him.

Padmé Amidala: "I want you to know, do not plan this."

Padmé takes out a dagger to kill him ... but she is attacked by Han Solo! He stops her.

Han Solo: "Now Chew, put it in the sack".

But Chew tries to get Padme.

Han Solo: "I said he, not her ... do not you distinguish genders?"

Padmé bites Han's hand.

Han Solo: "Hey that's not worth it, it's cheating."

Obi Wan takes the opportunity to take the Cube and tries to flee, Padmé takes off Han and attacks Chew, then uses the dagger and the spear to Obi Wan's hand to remove the Cube, the Cube falls to the ground floor, Padmé He jumps and falls properly, takes the Cube and flees, but Obi Wan also jumps and falls on top of Padmé, but Padmé submits him.

Padmé Amidala: "Idiot, did not you learn?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I never do it, pretty."

Obi Wan puts paddles on Padmé's legs, which sends her flying and she falls into a fuenta.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "But you have to leave one day."

From behind, Chewbacca gets Obi Wan in the bag.

Han Solo: "Well done Chew, let's go collect".

But Padmé reappears.

Han Solo: "Oh no, you again no."

Padmé puts aside Han and again (without provocation) attacks Chewbacca ... then I open the bag, but Obi Wan surprises her by firing an artifact that causes Padmé an electric shock. Obi Wan takes the Cube and tries to flee ... but Han.

Han Solo: "I have simple pleasures, for example, how much this is going to hurt you".

They pull out a larger gun and shoot Obi Wan ... a larger device that causes a more painful electric shock, Obi Wan writhes, this is funny to Han.

Han Solo: "Twist, miserable."

Chew cries because Padmé hurt him.

Han Solo: "Do not cry anymore, bear face, you are strong".

But in that instant they appear ... the Space Rangers of the Star Command! ... they are know as the Lightyears, they threaten them all with a laser of the hand.

Space Ranger: "You, your weapon on the floor".

Han Solo: "What bad luck."

Space Ranger: "You four, on behalf of the Star Command, under section five, subsection O, are arrested."

Two Space Rangers raise Obi Wan, one of them is Booster Munchapper, a red alien, big, fat and strong.

Booster Munchapper: "Hey, it's Obi Won Kenobi."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "It's Obi Wan Kenobi."

Booster Munchapper: "I'm sorry, do you remember that I once took you to prison for minor robbery?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Hey, have more respect, I'm an outlaw."

Booster Munchapper: "Everything is fine, or at least I wish."

The other Space Rangers proceed to arrest Han, Chew and Padmé.

Han Solo: "Wicked."


	5. Lockout

**In the base of operations of the Star Command...**

This is a large space station in the form of two three-dimensional triangles embedded in their bases, is located near Coruscant. Major Amilyn Holdo communicates with Colonel Yautja forces, Depredator Wolf.

Amilyn Holdo: "Darth Maul is destroying very advanced positions of Coruscant, I thought that his race of hunters would react with an answer".

Wolf uses a translator to communicate, because he does not speak the same language but if he understands, when he speaks ... his voice is too hoarse that seems demonic.

Wolf (Predator): "Our emperor has already signed a peace treaty ... what else do you want?"

Amilyn Holdo: "Only the Yautja empire proclaims that it condemns these actions of Maul, he is killing children and families."

The Predator laughs.

Wolf (Predator): "I do not know what surprises you, our race has hunted all kinds of species for long years, it will take time to adapt, therefore, that's up to you, I have other more important issues."

The Predator cuts communication.

Amilyn Holdo: "What despicable creatures."

A cadet named Finis Valorum tells Amilyn.

Finis Valorum: "Here I have good news, apparently a follower of Darth Maul was arrested."

Later, Booster and Finis see the background of all the prisoners.

Booster Munchapper: "Padmé Amidala, originally from the planet Naboo, was trained how a murderer ... is a living weapon, is the adopted daughter of the Sith Lord Darth Vader, recently Vader lent her and her sister Jyn to Darth Maul, that it makes us suspect that Vader and Maul work together. "

The next one is Han Solo.

Booster Munchapper: "Han Solo, originally from the planet Corellia, is an illegal smuggler, a criminal practically".

The next one is Chewbacca.

Finis Valorum: "What ... is ... that ... thing?"

Booster Munchapper: "They call him, Chewbacca, a Wookiee from the planet Kashyyyk, he's the guard of Han Solo."

And the last one, Obi Wan Kenobi.

Booster Munchapper: "Obi Wan Kenobi, from Earth, raised by the band known as the 'Mercenaries' led by Qui Gon Jinn."

Obi Wan takes the middle finger out of them.

Finis Valorum: "But what a lot of useless, send them to the MS1".

 **In the MS1...**

It is a prison in outer space, there they lead to Obi Wan, Padmé, Han and Chew.

Han Solo: "Normally the Star Command wants to enforce the law, but these here are the most corrupt and cruel in the galaxy, but I do not worry because I've already escaped from 22 prisons before, so I will not have much time left. ... and as for you, you should be grateful to her because she saved you, otherwise we would have the reward Chew and I ... and you, Qui and the Mercenaries would have already destroyed you. "

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Many have already tried to kill me before and I'm not going to beat a huge and upright bear ... and a first-time criminal."

Han frowns.

Han Solo: "Hey, that was an insult?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "If you have the sack."

Han Solo: "What's in it?"

Obi Wan rolls his eyes back.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Yes, it's an insult".

Han Solo: "It's what I believed."

Padmé tries not to hear what they say.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "This Cube, what is ... is something special, something lost but valuable?".

Chewbacca: "GGWWWRGHH".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Hey, you do not growl me so close, what is the Cube?"

Padmé Amidala: "I do not talk to subjects who have no honor."

Han Solo: "What ironic words, coming from the daughter of a genocide who dresses in black".

Padmé is impressed by this.

Han Solo: "That's right, pretty, I know who you are ... in fact, anyone who is, knows who you are."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Yes, we all know it."

Obi Wan asks Chew.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "And who is she?"

Chewbacca: "AAARARRRGWWWH".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Again."

Padmé Amidala: "I did not recover the Cube for Maul, it was a betrayal, because I was going to sell it to someone else".

Chewbacca: "GGWWWRGHH".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "What's wrong? ... It seems that something he ate did not sit well with him."

Han Solo: "Yes, I forgot to tell you that very few understand their language, he says things to grunts ... but I learned it".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "At least I'll have someone to talk to." Sarcastic tone.

Then Obi Wan sees that one of the guards uses his Walkman.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Hey, imbecile, do not touch that."

The guard puts the song "Paranoid" by Black Sabbath, ignoring Obi Wan.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Son of ... give me that, that's mine ... the headphones and the music".

Then the guard electrocutes Obi Wan.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Paranoid, Black Sabbath ... is from the 70s ... do you understand?"

The guard electrocutes him again, Padmé, Han and Chew observe this. Afterwards, they bathe them all and give them blankets to sleep ... but before, they take a tour of the prison center, there is a watchtower, all the prisoners are deranged and have suffered a lot, all begin to harass them, in special to Padmé.

Han Solo: "See, I told you, she is well known ... many prisoners have lost their families for Maul and all his followers, if I am honest ... I give her a day of life".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "But the guards protect her right?"

Han grimaces.

Han Solo: "Do not make me laugh, they'll only take care that you do not escape ... out of that, they do not care what you do in here".

Padmé Amidala: "The most atrocious thing that can happen to me today or tomorrow, they are sweet dreams, compared to my past".

Then a pudgy, pig-like prisoner approaches Obi Wan.

Kilowog: "So, we have fresh meat ... mmm, your meat will taste delicious smeared with jelly."

But Chew grabs Kilowog by the neck and lifts him up ... suffocating him, then Han tells the other prisoners.

Han Solo: "I want to leave something very clear, that's where we are, it's our booty, it means that if you want it ... you will have to crush us, or you should say ... us to you".

Chew releases Kilowog, who nearly kills.

Han and Chew go to his cell, Obi Wan follows them.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "They've already heard them, they're my friends."

Kilowog: "I hate you."

On the other hand ... Padme is being harassed by the other prisoners.

Prisoner 1: "You will not be alive for much longer."

Padmé enters her cell, but that does not stop her from being harassed.

Prisoner 2: "No cell will keep you safe."

Padmé tries not to listen.

Prisoner 3: "I'll kill you, I'll cut you into pieces."

The prisoners are leaving ... but there is another prisoner who does not stop seeing Padmé's cell ... and it is ... Mace Windu.


	6. Union make force

That same night, all the prisoners go to sleep in their cells, Obi Wan, Han and Chew sleep in the same cell. But a soldier authorizes three prisoners to remove Padmé ... to kill her.

Soldier: "Let it be in the showers, the blood is easier to clean there."

The prisoners take her away, Padmé tries to resist ... Obi Wan hears this and decides to go out and see, but Han wakes up.

Han Solo: "Obi Wan, where are you going? ... Obi Wan, Obi Wan?"

Obi Wan follows them in silence, the prisoners take her to the showers to kill her.

Prisoner: "This is your sentence, for all your crimes against the galaxy."

But just before they kill her ... Mace Windu appears.

Mace Windu: "And you dare!"

The prisoners are impressed to see it.

Mace Windu: "Do you know who I am?"

Prisoner: "Mace Windu."

Obi Wan approaches to see, but Han tries to stop him.

Han Solo: "Obi, no."

Mace Windu: "Do you know why I'm here?"

Prisoner: "You killed followers of Maul."

Mace Windu: "Maul killed and wife and my daughter ... murdered them in cold blood ... and then laughed at me!".

Han tells Obi Wan.

Han Solo: "Obi Wan, let's go."

Mace Windu: "You are not anyone to take his life, but I ... will return Maul and kill a member of his family."

Prisoner: "Sure, take."

The prisoner gives the knife to Mace ... but Padmé frees herself and knocks out the other two prisoners, removes the knives and threatens Mace and the other prisoner.

Padmé Amidala: "Listen to me, I'm not Maul's daughter or Vader."

Padmé leaves them.

Padme Amidala: "But I'm the only one who can kill them."

Mace furious takes the neck and submits it against the wall.

Mace Windu: "Do not try to deceive me!"

Obi Wan quickly approaches.

Han Solo: "No, no."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Hey, if your only purpose is to kill Maul, this is not the way to do it."

Mace Windu: "Are not you the man who almost killed this ..." woman "".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "The truth is not the first one that tries, in fact I have two scars ... one made by a beautiful Noorian girl and this was made by a sensual Yautja, I try to get information out of me in a" complacent way "".

Mace sees him furious.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I know you're not interested in that, but the point is that ... that woman betrayed Maul, he's going to come for her and when he come ...".

Obi Wan runs his finger down his throat, signal that he will kill him ... but Mace does not understand it.

Mace Windu: "Why would I put my finger on his throat?"

Obi Wan frowns.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "What? ... no, it's a symbol, it symbolizes you cutting your throat."

Mace Windu: "Not only would I cut his throat, I would cut off his whole head!"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "It's just an expression that you'll kill someone, I mean, it's in your best interest to keep her alive."

Mace thinks about it, finally yields.

Mace Windu: "I'll keep your knife."

Prisoner: "Only the best for you".

After Mace goes to sleep and Obi Wan speaks with Padmé.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Look, I really care little or nothing if you continue alive."

Padmé Amidala: "Then why did you prevent him from killing me?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "The important thing, you know where to sell the Cube".

Padmé Amidala: "How do you plan to sell it if we are all rotting here?"

Obi Wan smiles at him and turns to see his partner Han Solo.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "My good friend, the young Han Solo says that I escape from 22 prisons".

Han Solo: "That's right, I'm going to take them out, then I'll give you Qui Gon and give us the reward."

Obi Wan asks Padmé.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "How much was your buyer going to pay you?"

Padmé Amidala: "Four thousand million credits".

This surprises Han and Obi Wan.

Han Solo: "What ?!"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "It's not true."

Padmé Amidala: "The Cube is my chance to leave Vader and Maul."

Han and Obi Wan understand.

Padmé Amidala: "If you release us, I will guide the buyer and between the three we will divide the profits".

This seems perfect to all three, but a fourth opinion.

Chewbacca: "RAWRGWAWGGR".

Han Solo: "The cuatro, you know Chew, I wonder why you always sleep in action but you wake up for the payment?".

Chew growls.


	7. Sith confronts Sith

**On Maul's ship ...**

Darth Maul receives a call from Darth Sidius on the screen, Jyn Erso also listens.

Darth Sidius: "Maul, it seems you were betrayed."

Darth Maul: "They only told me that Padmé was captured, she can still recover the Cube."

Darth Sidius: "No, testimonies assure that Padmé has a plan with the Cube, your alliance with Vader is at stake, in fact, Vader demanded your presence ... now!".

Finish the message ... this causes Vader indignation.

 **Planet 4...**

Maul and Jyn travel to Planet 4, where Vader is (at the moment) established. I climbed to the top of the mountain and there confronts Vader, who is in the shadows.

Darth Maul: "With all due respect, Vader, your beloved daughter caused this disaster."

Darth Sidius: "Lower your tone of voice, Predator."

Darth Maul: "Now you summon me? ... She first lost a battle with a primitive human."

Darth Sidius: "Vader put Padmé in your charge."

Darth Maul: "Then she was captured by the Star Command."

Darth Sidus: "You are the one who has not achieved results".

Darth Maul: "Testimonies say that his plan was to betray us since the beginning".

Darth Sidious: "Watch your tone! ... I should ..."

But ... Maul beheads Sidius with his lightsaber! ... this causes an awkward silence.

Darth Maul: "The only thing I suggest is that you take real importance in this matter."

From the darkness, it appeared ... Darth Vader.

Darth Vader: "If there is someone who does not deserve importance here, it's you, you bore me with your ideals, you look like a spoiled child and apparently you almost ruined my favorite daughter, Padmé".

This comment infuriated Jyn.

Darth Vader: "The only thing I'm going to tell you is that I will still honor our Yautja agreement if you recover the Cube, return with empty hands ... and I cover the universe with your blood!".

Maul and Vader are faced with this.

Jyn Erso: "Good speech, thank you father".

Jyn insists Maul to leave.

Jyn Erso: "If you think about facing it, rest assured that you will not win, let's go".

Maul sees Vader once more before leaving ... Vader just crosses his arms.


	8. The Escape

**In the MS1...**

In the prison, Obi Wan, Han Solo and Padmé meet at a table to devise the plan, while Chewbacca and Mace Windu watch over them not to listen.

Han Solo: "Listen, if we want to escape from here we'll have to enter the watchtower, there are some things I need, the guards have remote controls for the entrances and exits ... one is enough for me".

Padmé Amidala: "I can get it".

Han Solo: "And you see that one there?"

It refers to a prisoner who is a cyborg.

Han Solo: "I need the robotic arm."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Only him arm?"

Han Solo: "Yes, the rest that stays with him".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "As you say".

Han Solo: "Finally, do you see the black panel on the wall ?, the one with a yellow light".

Obi Wan, Padmé and Chew see her.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I've seen it."

Han Solo: "Inside there is a battery, I need it to enter."

Padmé Amidala: "And how do you expect us to get it?"

Han Solo: "Well, it's those guys over there, they thought you were attractive...and not only the men.

Padmé Amidala: "Hey?"

Han Solo: "What? ... There are also women of that type here."

Padmé Amidala: "I'm going to ..."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "The problem is that it is 6 meters from the prison, in a very secure area, we will be seen as soon as we try to take it".

Han Solo: "That's not my problem, solve it ... can I continue? ... The important thing is that when we remove the battery, the prison will change to a state of emergency and trigger an alarm, therefore, the we'll get to the end. "

But without realizing it, Chewbacca removed and removed the battery that activated the alarm, gives the battery to Han Solo.

Han Solo: "And my second plan was to get the drums first and improvise."

Padmé Amidala: "I'm going through the remote control."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I'll take care of the cyborg."

Quickly Padmé and Obi Wan go for the spheres with weapons are sent ... the guard of the turret says by the high voice.

Guard: "Hairy beast, leave the device and return to your cell, otherwise, we will proceed to shoot."

Chew annoyed, growls and screams.

Chewbacca: "GGGWARRRHHWWWW!"

Guard: "Fire".

The spheres fire, but Chew quickly collects with two pieces of metal that ripped from the walls, manages to knock down two spheres.

Guard: "The other prisoners, return to their cells."

They have tried to cover themselves behind him.

Han Solo: "Chew, you imbecile ... we can not fight against them without my weapons."

There are four guards with pistols, Mace notices this.

Guard: "Shoot my signal."

The guards prepare to shoot, but Mace with his brute force manages to fight and defeat, then takes a gun and tells Han.

Mace Windu: "Hey, crazy."

Mace gives Han a gun, taking it, Han feels good.

Han Solo: "Oh ... yes baby".

Then Han starts firing destroying the spheres, Han enjoys it. On the other hand, Obi Wan asks the cyborg by his arm.

Cyborg: "You could repeat, why do you need it?"

Meanwhile, Padmé tries to locate a guard to remove the remote control, then, she runs into the guard who wanted to kill her in the showers.

Padmé Amidala: "I need control."

Guard: "First you'll have to break my arm."

Padmé smiles.

Padmé Amidala: "I know."

Padmé breaks the guard's arm! ... Obi Wan manages to get out of the cell with the cyborg's arm, but is cornered by a guard with a gun.

Guard: "Get your hands up, let go of your arm and go back to your cell."

Obi Wan uses the robotic arm to hit the guard and knock him out, also takes away his weapon to defend himself, Obi Wan meets everyone in the center of the prison, there also comes Pamdé.

Padmé Amidala: "Han!"

Padmé throws the remote control at Han and he catches him.

Han Solo: "Yes, now take us to the Chew Tower".

Chew protects Han with the shields to reach the entrance of the tower, Padmé follows them, Obi Wan tries to reach them, but a sphere threatens him, then Mace with his own hands destroys it.

Mace Windu: "Hail you, man who slept with a Nooriana".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Yes, it was only once".

Mace also goes with them. The guard in the tower requests reinforcements.

Guard: "I need reinforcements now ..."

But at that moment the door opened and there appear Obi Wan, Padmé, Mace, Han and Chew, all enter and Chew takes the guard out of the tower, Padmé had not noticed the presence of Mace, so he is surprised to see it .

Mace Windu: "Do not look at me with your killer eyes, woman."

Padmé Amidala: "Obi Wan, what is he doing here?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I promised him he would not turn away from you until he kills your boss, you know, I keep my promises to men who can kill me."

Obi Wan hands the robotic arm to Han.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "All yours."

Han Solo: "No, the arm was just a joke."

Obi Wan frowns.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Excuse me?"

Han Solo: "I just wanted to know what it looks like with just one arm."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I had to carefully disconnect 100 thousand cables! ... you know how frustrating that is?".

Han laughs.

Mace Windu: "Anyway, how are you going to get us out of here?".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "This kid has a plan, is it a real plan or is it another one of your jokes?"

Han Solo: "Quiet, it's a real plan".

Mace Windu: "Stop talking and just get us out of this filthy confinement."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I am in agreement with the literary man".

Mace Windu: "Be careful what you say".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "It was a sarcastic comment."

Han Solo: "Do not bother yourself, those on your planet do not have the sarcasm".

Mace Windu: "Impossible, nothing escapes me, I have the reflexes well endowed and fast, I would see it coming".

Padmé is frustrated.

Padmé Amidala: "Can not be, i'm going to die next to the most idiots in the galaxy."

The space rangers lightyears arrive to try to stop them.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "This is more complicated."

The Lightyears aim with their arm laser beams and fire.

Padmé Amidala: "Han, we are waiting for you".

Han Solo: "Wait a little longer!"

The Lightyear fire again.

Mace Windu: "One moment, I recognize this guy, on our planet we used to hit the most puny guys like him, it was a fun game".

Han Solo: "Do you think it's time to say it ?!"

The Lightyears fire again, this time, they break a glass.

Padmé Amidala: "We did not leave this one".

They prepare for a last more severe attack, this worries Han, Padmé, Mace and Chew ... then Han manages to disconnect the artificial gravity, causing everyone to float, except them, Padmé smiles.

Padmé Amidala: "Incredible."

They have removed the base of the tower where they are and activates the propellers, turning it into a mini ship.

Han Solo: "Officially, my plan is a success".

They drive the ship, then I open the floodgates to pass and they manage to reach the area where the ships are parked.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I admit it, what a good plan".

They leave the ship, Obi Wan, Mace, Han and Padmé look for their original clothes, then Obi Wan tries to look for his ship.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "There it is, the Millennial Falcon, the big white one".

Then Obi Wan takes his things, his clothes and backpack that the Cube has.

Padmé Amidala: "The Cube is there, we have to leave".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Wait ... that damn did not return it".

Obi Wan sees that his walkman is not there.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "You go to the ship and wait for me, I'll be right back".

Padmé Amidala: "It is not possible that ...".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I will not be late."

Obi Wan will find his walkman, on the way you change clothes and combat three guards, while others leave prison in the millennium falcon.

Han Solo: "How will he come back?"

Padmé Amidala: "He did not tell me."

Han Solo: "Well, he's a professional, right? ... he'll be fine, he can take care of himself, after all you have the Cube, right?"

Padmé Amidala: "Yes."

Padmé looks in Obi Wan's backpack, but there is not the Cube ... Obi Wan has it, because I know he will not leave without him, he finds the guard who has his walkman, he is listening to the song 'Long Cool Woman in a Black Dress' by The Hollies. Obi Wan knocks him out and takes away his Walkman, he listens to the song now.

While on the ship ...

Han Solo: "We must go now or they will kill us".

Padmé Amidala: "Not without the Cube".

Mace sees that Obi Wan leaves the prison flying with some thrusters and a stormtrooper mask.

Mace Windu: "Here he comes."

Then, Padmé and Mace help him enter the ship.

Mace Windu: "I judged you wrong, you will be a valuable ally against Darth Maul, comrade, what did you recover?".

Obi Wan shows the Walkman to Mace.

Mace Windu: "He's crazy."

Now they are free.


	9. Race for the Cube

**In the space...**

Obi Wan, Padmé, Han, Chew and Mace travel through space. Along the way, Han takes some things from Obi Wan's ship.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Hey, at least if you disarm my ship, you have the dearth to ask me before, what are you doing?"

Han Solo: "I would not touch you, it's a bomb".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Really, a bomb? ... then do not put it where anyone can step on it".

Han Solo: "Quiet, I was going to put it in a protective box."

Then Han sees the gift that Obi Wan's mother left him.

Han Solo: "And what is this?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "You know, you do not care, just leave it."

Obi Wan keeps his gift.

Han Solo: "Okay, do not get mad, besides the bomb is just in case things go crazy or if you want to fly something".

Padmé Amidala: "Nobody will fly anything".

Han Solo: "How boring they are."

Then they talk about the agreement.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Padmé, give me the coordinates of your buyer".

Padmé Amidala: "For now I will only entrust you with the Cube."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "If we are going to be partners, try to trust me more".

Padmé Amidala: "Do you trust me?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I would do it more if you explain to me that it is the Cube, the best I can think of is that it is a weapon".

Padmé Amaidala: "I do not know what it is".

Mace Windu: "If it's a weapon, you have to use it against Darth Maul."

Padmé Amidala: "Beware of that or you will destroy us all."

Mace Windu: "Maybe I'll just destroy you, homicidal woman!"

Padmé Amidala: "I'll forgive you once, girl!"

Mace Windu: "I'm not a girl!".

Obi Wan intervenes to separate them.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Hey! ... no fights on my ship, did you understand? ... we'll be together until we get the money."

Mace gives the Cube to Obi Wan.

Mace Windu: "I'm not interested in money."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "In that case, excellent, more for the three of us."

Chew flips.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Correction, for the four of us, are we partners?"

Padmé Amidala: "It will only be an agreement, but I would be associated with someone like you, I will tell the buyer that we are on our way, Obi Wan, this ship is very dirty".

Obi Wan makes a mocking smile.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "She has no idea about anything."

Han Solo: "Do not abuse your luck".

 **Elsewhere...**

The Scimitar arrives at the MS1 prison, Darth Maul and Jyn pay a visit, interrogate the guards and prisoners.

Guard: "He swore to you, we do not know where they went."

Jyn Erso: "If they knew, they already told us, Maul, the Star Command will send a fleet to defend the prison."

Darth Maul: "Then send Attar to each area of this quadrant, find the Cube, no matter at what cost."

Jyn Erso: "What will happen to the prison?"

Darth Maul: "No one can know what I'm looking for, no one survives."

Jyn is in charge of destroying the prison, using self-destruction, then leaving the area.

 **In Coruscant...**

The Mercenaries arrive at the Unkar Plutt store.

Qui Gon Jinn: "I'm interested in some pretty pieces, I put them next to my control console".

Unkar Plutt: "This kidding, right?"

One of Qui's companions and also a mercenary speaks.

Poe Dameron: "No, he speaks very seriously."

Unkar Plutt: "Then, here I have ..."

Qui Gon Jinn: "Now you are going to tell me about the Cube, suddenly everybody is looking for it and then you tell me who would pay a good amount for it".

Unkar Plutt: "With all due respect, my clients do not ..."

But Qui Gon interrupts him humming, Unkar tries to talk but Qui Gon does not leave him, Poe seems funny.

Unkar Plutt: "I am not able to expose my clients".

Then Qui Gon blows and his beautiful but lethal fleet launches, he controls the spear when he blows, uses the spear to threaten Unkar, then laughs.

Qui Gon Jinn: "Now tell me, who was your buyer?".

 **In Alderaan...**

In Count Dooku's exotic collections store, the Count speaks with his assistant Aayala Secura, she is cleaning a capsule where a Dementor is.

Count Dooku: "Aayala."

Aayala Secura: "Yes, teacher?"

Count Dooku: "You have two arms, right?"

Aayala Secura: "That's right?"

Count Dooku: "Then use them well, or should I remember what happened to my last assistant, because he failed me?"

Then Aayla cleans faster.

Count Dooku: "Hurry, our guests will soon arrive."


	10. Alderaan

**In the space...**

Everyone is still traveling, Obi Wan plays the song "Love Me Two Times" by The Doors, while he practices with his weapons, then Han notifies him.

Han Solo: "We almost arrived at the destination".

They approach the planet to which Padmé referred: Alderaan.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Wow."

Mace Windu: "What's his name?"

Padmé Amidala: "Alderaan, a terrestrial planet covered with mountains and a space city, I think this place will please you Han, there are no rules of any kind".

There are many individual ships flying over the area, Han lands and parks the Millennium Hálcon, then they descend from the ship.

Padmé Amidala: "A long time ago, Dooku, an ancient Sith Lord, left the Confederation of Independent Systems, because he was looking for something more economical, he sent workers to collect vital organs, bones or objects of great value that would only be bought in the black market , is a collector of whatever, a dangerous and illegal action, apoton only for the outlaws and cold-blooded.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "What's the matter, I come from a planet of outlaws."

Mace Windu: "Maybe one day I want to visit."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "As you want."

Then they see some children begging.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Take care of your wallets."

Chew sees a girl, then pulls out a roasted porg that he had, but decides to give it to him to share with the other children, besides Obi Wan gives them some money.

Children: "Thank you."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Now let's go."

Chew feels good about this, they continue walk.

Han Solo: "Where are you the buyer?"

Padmé Amidala: "He told me we are waiting for his assistant".

Then they see a bar in front of them.

Mace Windu: "Do you really think we should go in there? ... What could we do?"

20 seconds later ...

Mace and Han get drunk together, Chew tries to stay well, in the bar there is a show that consists of a Blurrg hunting and devouring the Porgs, all three like this show.

Mace Widu: "That's why I like Blurgs, let's keep taking more of these crap."

Han Solo: "Now if I liked you."

Obi Wan and Padmé wait outside, on a balcony.

Obi Wan Konebi: "I have spent a lot in the last minutes, I hope not to lose more money".

Padmé Amidala: "The contact forces us to wait".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Negotiation technique, if I know it, but everything related to you is to kill."

Padmé smiles.

Padmé Amiadala: "My father is not very diplomatic".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Vader?".

Padmé Amidala: "No, he is not my father, he conquered my world ... and he killed my parents in front of me, I torture myself ... and that's why I am a weapon now, when he said that he would destroy an entire planet by Darth Maul, I did not want to be involved. "

Padmé again sees Obi Wan's Walkman.

Padmé Amidala: "Why is this so special for you?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Because my mother gave it to me, she liked to share the songs with me".

The song he is listening to is "How Deep Is Your Love?" by Bee Gees.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Even use them the day she ... she".

It's not easy for Obi Wan to talk about his mother's death.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "The day I leave the earth."

Padmé Amidala: "What's the use?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "To listen or dance".

Padmé Amidala: "I do not do that, I am a warrior and a murderer".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I do not think so, on my planet there was a great legend, tells the love story of the rebel Danny Zuko and the innocent Sandy Olsson." Both know each other during the summer and when they say goodbye, neither of them thinks about it. they go to see again, but Danny conquers and throughout his adventure he shows her that the dance is unique and there is nothing like it, the story is called Grease.

Padmé Amidala: "When I conquer it, does it mean that he submitted it?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "No, they are not synonymous."

Padmé Amidala: "As far as I'm concerned, to conquer is the same as to dominate."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Well, that depends on what you mean."

Obi Wan puts the headphones on Padmé ... and she likes the song.

Padmé Amidala: "I like the lyrics, it combines with the melody!".

Obi Wan holds Padmé's hand, apparently both are attracted, Obi Wan tries to kiss her ... but she resists and submits to him.

Padmé Amidala: "No".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "What?! I was very fast?".

Padmé Amidala: "I am not so innocent, Obi Wan, I will not let you submit me with your ... seduction".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "That was not my intention".

Then both see through the balcony window ... that Mace Windu tackles and fights with Chewbacca.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Now what?"

Mace has Chewbacca on the ground while he hits him, Chewbacca tries to defend himself, then Han pulls out his gun and points at Mace, Padmé and Obi Wan quickly enter to separate them.

Padme Amidala: "Mace, enough".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Han, lower the weapon."

Mace Windu: "This boy talks about things he does not understand".

Han Solo: "It's true."

Mace Windu: "And he has no respect for anything!"

Han Solo: "It's also true."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Han, release the weapon!"

Han Solo: "He mocks me, mocks me like everyone else".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "No one makes fun of you, it's the effects of alcohol."

Han Solo: "He treats me as stupid, I never asked for this ... I did not ask my parents to abandon me and force me to steal to become a monster".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Han, nobody believes you a monster".

Han Solo: "He does not take me seriously, good, to see if with shots in the face you make fun of me again".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "No, Han, no! ... just think about the 4,000 million, calm down and hold on a bit more, you'll be rich".

The weapon is down and it calms down.

Han Solo: "Okay, but when I finish all this ... I'll kill them all."

Obi Wan is enraged.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "And it is for this reason that none of you has friends! ... no one can talk to you without fearing the

danger to kill, maim or dismember. "

Mace Windu: "I've already used this quadrant with you, I'm still not close to killing Maul."

Mace leaves, angry.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Where are you going, Windu?"

Padmé Amidala: "Let him go, just get in the way".

Then enter the bar, Aayala Secura.

Aayla Secura: "Lady Padmé, I am the one who will have the honor of llavar with my teacher".


	11. The Unique Rings

Aayla takes to Obi Wan, Padmé, Han and Chewbacca to the store of collections, in capsules are enclosed many species of extraterrestrial.

Han Solo: "I've seen more terrifying places."

For example, in a capsule is enclosed an Engineer (from the story "The Ruthless".

Aayala Secura: "This is where the largest collection of wildlife, relics and species in the galaxy is kept."

In another capsule that ... E.T! ... Han looks at him.

Han Solo: "Why is it known to me?"

Aayala Secura: "I present you, my teacher ... Count Dooku."

The Coonde Dooku appears before the group.

Coonde Dooku: "Welcome, dear Padmé, we finally know each other".

Padmé Amidala: "We omit the manners, we only come for the main".

Then Count Dooku sees Chewbacca.

Count Dooku: "Is that a Wookiee?"

Chewbacca: "RRWWWGG".

Han Solo: "His name is Chewbacca."

Count Dooku: "I never thought of running into one of your kind, Chewbacca, if you allow me to take possession of your coat, I'll pay you very well, that includes, of course, your death."

Chewbacca: "RRWWWGG".

Han Solo: "Why, what makes you a carpet?"

Dooku asks Chewbacca.

Count Dooku: "He is your lover?"

Han Solo: "What did he say ?!"

Dooku mocks Han.

Padmé Amidala: "Count, we traveled the galaxy and suffered a lot to get the Cube"

Count Dooku: "Okay, show me the Cube."

Obi Wan takes out the Cube.

 **While...**

Mace Windu wanders around, then sees a booth where a subject sends messages.

Messenger: "Package, big, full of ...".

Then Mace Windu approaches and tells him.

Mace Windu: "Send this message for me."

 **Back...**

Count Dooku analyzes the Cube, opens the Cube and what it contains is ... a Purple Ring! .

Count Dooku: "Friends, you have come across a valuable relic, there have been six since ancient times, since the Middle-earth era ... the Unique Rings."

Count Dooku shows some images of all the existing rings, there are six and two are sheltered in various objects like ... The Philosopher's Stone and the Goblet of Fire!

Count Dooku: "There are few chosen to carry a Ring and all its power, naturally only beings with universal strength ... see."

Dooku shows on screen a Balrog (they are demonic creatures) using a scepter with the One Ring destroying an entire city.

Count Dooku: "These elect can use the Ring to raze entire civilizations, in a great expansive wave."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I think my balls went up to my throat."

Count Dooku: "But it is said that for a moment a group was able to share and sustain the power of the Ring, however it was not enough, they were also destroyed."

Dooku can not help but appreciate the Ring.

Count Dooku: "It's beautiful, nothing compares to it."

Han Solo: "Yes, yes, yes ... a lot of blah, blah, blah ... very interesting, but, we already want the pay".

Count Dooku: "How do you want me to pay you?"

Han Solo: "What do you believe? ... well with credits."

Count Dooku: "As you like."

Dooku opens his vault ... but sees Aayala is hypnotized by the Ring.

Dooku: "Aayala, get away from the Ring".

Aayala Secura: "I will not be your slave again!"

Count Dooku: "No!"

Aayala takes and puts on the Ring ... but is not strong enough to carry it, this unleashes the Ring out of mini-meteorites and destroy the whole place ... finally a big explosion happens, Aayala dies in the process., destroying the place, Han and Chewbacca They managed to get out in time, Obi Wan and Padmé stayed, but they were unharmed.

Obi Wan: "What the f...?"

Dooku is also alive, but unconscious, Padmé keeps the Ring back in the Cube and ... E.T escaped from the capusla.


	12. Fight in Alderaan

Padmé and Obi Wan leave the destroyed Dooku site.

Padmé Amidala: "I can not believe I thought Dooku could control what's inside the Cube."

Han screams in horror when he sees the Cube.

Han Solo: "Do you still have it ?!"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "We could not leave it there."

Han Solo: "You brought that in your bag."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "It's not a bag, it's a backpack."

Padmé Amidala: "You have to take it to the Star Command, they can contain it."

Han Solo: "Did you go crazy? ... the Star Command pursues us, we have to give it to Darth Maul".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "No, it would destroy the galaxy."

Han Solo: "Do not tell me that you are now a Jedi, what has the galaxy done for you so that you wish to save it?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Nothing, but my home is there".

Padmé Amidala: "Obi Wan, please, we can not let the Cube end up in the hands of Darth Maul, let's go back to the Falcon and take it to the base."

Obi Wan thinks about it and decides.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Yes, that would be the right thing ... but a third option is to give the Cube to a person who does not want to kill us and who is kind, for a large sum of money".

Padmé frowns.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "It's a balance between the opinion of both."

Padmé gets angry with Obi Wan.

Padmé Amidala: "I am disappointed, you are a fake ... and an immoral one!".

Padmé is ready to leave with the Cube, but then everyone sees that Mace Windu ...

Padmé Amidala: "It can not be".

Sith ships arrive.

Mace Windu: "Now yes! ... at last I will face my enemy to destroy him".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "You brought Darth Maul ?!"

That's not the worst, they arrive ... the Mercenaries! Qui Gon sees Obi Wan.

Qui Gon Jinn: "Obi Wan, do not move!"

Obi Wan notices his presence.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Take me, let's go."

Obi Wan and the others flee from Qui, from one of the ships salde ... Darth Maul and Jyn Erso.

Mace Windu: "Darth Maul, the evolved predator."

Darth Maul: "Was it you who transmitted the message?"

Mace Windu: "Yes, why did you kill my family?"

Maul is not very impressed, Obi Wan, Han and Padmé take individual ships to leave the planet.

Han Solo: "Chew, there's no room for both of you, wait for me here."

They take off, but Jyn realizes this.

Jyn Erso: "It's Padmé, he's escaping with the Cube."

Darth Maul: "Go after her!"

Jyn goes after Padmé, Maul decides to ignore Mace, for him the cube is more important.

Mace Windu: "Where are you going ?!"

Mace tries to attack Maul by the sword, but Maul counterattacks. Jyn steals a ship and pursues Padmé.

Jyn Erso: "Knock down the furthest ship!"

Jyn orders the Sith soldiers (who also go in ships), to chase Padmé's ship, during the chase, a Sith ship is destroyed. Mace fights with Maul, but Maul surpasses him for his deadly Yautja training. Obi Wan and Han try to help Padmé.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Han, we have to help Padmé".

Han Solo: "How, these ships are not armed?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "But these ships are almost indestructible and very resistant."

Han Solo: "Not against those lasers."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I did not mean that."

They have 5 seconds later understand.

Han Solo: "Ha."

Han Solo attacks a Sith ship, destroying it, then attacks another, there are many ships that pursue and shoot Padmé, but Obi Wan tries to back her up. While, Mace Windu continues fighting against Maul, Maul manages to take it of the neck and to put it against the ground.

Darth Maul: "I have made many hunts, which I do not remember if I killed your family ... therefore, I will forget that I killed you."

Padmé does not manage to get rid of the ships.

Padmé Amidala: "Obi Wan, I'm far from the Falcon, I'll have to leave."

Pademé leaves the planet to space.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "No, wait, there you are more vulnerable."

Jyn is looking at Padmé's ship.

Jyn Erso: "What a disappointment, Padmé, of all those who trained with us, you were the one who least hated."

Padmé Amidala: "Please, Jyn, if Maul gets the Ring, he will kill us all."

Jyn points to Padmé.

Jyn Erso: "Not you, because you will already be dead".

Jyn shoots and destroys Padmé's ship! ... Han and Obi Wan realize this. Fortunately, Padmé is alive, but not by much because it stays floating in space ... Jyn absorbs the Cube and then goes along with the Sith ships, in addition, Maul throws Mace to a water tank, Jyn arrives for him .

Jyn Erso: "I've got it, Maul."

In the space...

Han Solo: "Forget it, Obi Wan, she could only be alive a couple of minutes, but we can not do anything for her, these ships are not for two".

Han have turned around and left ... but Obi Wan does not plan to let her die, so he makes a call.

Han Solo: Obi Wan? "

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Qui, I'm Obi Wan, I'm just leaving Alderaan, if you can locate me come for me".

Obi Wan puts on the stormtrooper mask and leaves the ship.

Han Solo: "What are you doing?"

Obi Wan uses thrusters to go with Padmé.

Han Solo: "Enter the ship! ... you can not get it."

Obi Wan takes off his mask.

Han Solo: "You will die, immediately."

Obi Wan gives him the Padmé mask, this gives him air, then the mercenary ships arrive ... and Qui Gon's, he absorbs them to make them enter the ship.

When they enter the ship, the two are relieved to be able to breathe again, especially Obi Wan.

Padmé Amidala: "Obi Wan ... what happened?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I saw you floating in space, I could not leave you there, it was my good deed of the day".

Padmé Amidala: "Where is the Cube?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Ha, yes ... you'll see ... they have it".

Padmé Amidala: "What ?!"

The Mercenaries enter and threaten Obi Wan with their weapons.

Poe Dameron: "Welcome, Obi Wan."


	13. Agreements and disagreements

Chewbacca takes Mace out of the water tank, saving him from drowning, Han lands and leaves the ship, very frustrated.

Han Solo: "Why, everyone is useless, Obi Wan let himself be captured, if you had not wanted to face an army of Siths by yourself, none of this would have happened".

Mace reflects on this.

Mace Windu: "Yes, you are right ... I was a fool, a fool cut off by anger, by pain, by my loss".

Han Solo: "Listen, I understand you, we all lose loved ones, but I do not think that is an excuse to kill those around you."

Chew feels bad for Mace.

Han Solo: "Come on, come on Chew, Maul has the ring, our only chance of survival is to go to the other side of the space and make sure that crazy guy does not find us".

Chewbacca does not agree.

Chewbacca: "RRWWW GG".

Han Solo: "How will we save them?"

Chewbacca: "RRWWW GG".

Han Solo: "Yes, I know, they are our only friends, but I remind you that there is an army of mercenaries, they are very strong and we are only two".

Mace gets up.

Mace Windu: "No, we are three."

Han makes a slight grimace.

Han Solo: "Come, let's try something."

 **In the Scimitar...**

In Darth Maul's ship, he communicates with Darth Vader on screen, Attar and Jyn are also with him.

Darth Maul: "I already have the Cube, just as I promised".

Darth Vader: "Now deliver it to me."

Darth Maul: "Yes, I remember that was what we agreed, you could have the Cube and destroy Coruscant for me, but ... I found out that the Cube contains a Unique Ring, I feel I do not need you anymore".

Maul begins to open the cube.

Darth Vader: "If you do it, you probably will not see the light of day again!"

Attar: "Lord, do not do it, only Vader can ... he is the most powerful in the universe."

Darth Maul: "No more!"

Maul takes the Ring! ... he feels his power, then Attar gives him his lightsaber and Maul keeps the Ring in his lightsaber, giving him great power.

Darth Maul: "Now if you respect me, as a predator I will unleash justice on Coruscant ... making it ashes! Then, Vader, I will also eliminate you from the fas of the universe."

Vader is furious at being betrayed.

Darth Vader: "Inept."

Vader cuts communication.

Jyn Erso: "After destroying Coruscant, will you dare to kill my father?"

Darth Maul: "Any inconvenience with that?"

Jyn Erso: "Not really, after what he did to me, if you kill him I'll help you destroy the planets you want."


	14. Convenience

**In the ship of the 'Mercenaries' ...**

Qui-Gon is very upset with Obi Wan, meets all the Mercenaries and Obi Wan and Padmé, the Mercenaries hold Obi Wan ... then ... Qui-Gon slaps him in the face very hard.

Qui-Gon Jinn: "First you steal my money ... then you betray me!"

Padmé Amidala: "Enough is enough".

Qui-Gon Jinn: "Do you remember when I adopted you on earth? ... my boys wanted to have dinner, for them a terricola was delicious and succulent, I stopped them and saved you".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Stop repeating the same thing ... you always say it, that you choose not to eat me, you do not do it a good feat, because normal people do not do that, never expect me to thank you, besides, that You did not adopt me, you kidnapped me and you took me away from my family."

Qui-Gon Jinn: "And what do you complain about if you never care to return to Earth? ... The only thing you show me is that you are afraid, and that makes you weak, you understand!"

Qui-Gon slaps him again, but Padmé tries to stop him.

Padmé Amidala: "Qui-Gon, listen, Darth Maul seizes a Unique Ring".

Qui-Gon Jinn: "I know, I was informed that that's what the Cube had."

Padmé Amidala: "Then help us get it back, he will use the power of the Ring to devastate Coruscant, we must warn of the danger or many people will die".

Qui-Gon does not take what Padmé says very seriously.

Qui-Gon Jinn: "So this is what was filling your head, feelings, feelings only destroy your mind."

Qui-Gon once again slaps Obi Wan.

Qui-Gon Jinn: "Now yes, you already have me until the crest".

Qui-Gon takes out his lightsaber.

Padmé Amidala: "No!"

Qui-Gon Jinn: "I'm sorry, Obi Wan, but the boss must set the example of what happens when they make him angry."

Poe Dameron: "Yes, we all want to see what happens when the boss is angry."

Qui-Gon lights up his lightsaber, but Obi Wan tells him.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "If you kill me, then you will get rid of the best trophy you have stolen in your life."

Qui-Gon Jinn: "The Ring? ... You better think of another trophy, only an idiot would steal from Darth Maul".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "And yet you have an advantage, she knows everything there is to know about Darth Maul, his ships and his henchmen."

Padmé Amidala: "Yes, he is more vulnerable than they think".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "What do you say, Qui? Again beat the enemy as a team, as in the old days."

Qui-Gon and the Mercenaries think about it, then Qui-Gon keeps his lightsaber and accepts, everyone laughs, even Obi Wan.

Qui-Gon Jinn: "Release him."

Qui-Gon embraces Obi Wan, also releases Padmé.

Qui-Gon: "I knew it, I knew it from the beginning, that's why I decided to take care of you since you were a child".

Then something hits the ship, this alerts everyone and they go with the pilot who directs the ship.

Pilot: "Boss, that shot was just a warning, the next one could be serious".

Those who are attacking are ... Han Solo, Mace Windu and Chewbacca! they pilot the Millennium Hálcon, then Han uses the high voice.

Han Solo: "Pay close attention, assholes, our bald friend has a massive weapon of destruction."

Mace Windu comes out from under the ship (with a helmet), held by a cable and with a large weapon.

Han Solo: "I am proud to say that I designed it myself".

The Mercenaries are confused.

Qui-Gon Jonn: "What's wrong with that demented?"

Poe Dameron: "What is he talking about?".

Han Solo: "And if they do not release our comrades, we will make a hole in their ship, but a very big one".

Qui-Gon doubts this.

Qui-Gon Jinn: "They lie."

Han Solo: "I'll give you 6 seconds ... 6, 5, 4".

Obi Wan Kenobi / Padmé Amidala: "No, no, no!"

Obi Wan uses the high voice of the ship to communicate with Han.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Han, Han! ... do not do this, we've solved it, stop."

Han stops.

Han Solo: "What's up, Obi Wan, now what?"

Qui-Gon Jinn: "Morons".


	15. Planning

Han, Mace and Chew enter the mercenary ship and then meet Obi Wan and Padmé to discuss it.

Han Solo: "Really, they planned to attack those who almost killed us?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "And you seriously planned to save us, blowing the ship to pieces?"

Han Solo: "I was just going to shoot if they did not release you."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "And at what time did you give it 6 seconds?"

Han Solo: "I did not have time to go further into the plan."

Padmé Amidala: "What matters here is that the Mercenary ships attack the Sith ships."

Han Solo: "And then what, we'll give the Ring to Qui-Gon?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "That we will decide later".

Padmé Amidala: "We will stop Maul."

Han Solo: "How?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I have a plan ... or at least part of a plan".

Han Solo: "Are you imitating me?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Of course not, that you have said it first, does not mean that it is a single phrase".

Mace Windu: "What percentage is your plan?"

Padmé Amidala: "You do not have to talk, not after your antics in Alderaan".

Mace Windu: "Hey, I helped save Obi Wan."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "No, I already said that destroying the ship with me inside was not saving me."

Mace Windu: "When did you say it?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "A couple of seconds ago!"

Mace Windu: "Sorry, I did not hear, I was thinking about something else".

Han Solo: "Better yes, do not think, and tell us, how many percentage are we talking about".

Obi Wan bites between his teeth and then says.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Maybe ... 12 percent".

Then Han starts to laugh.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I never heard a more false laugh".

Han Solo: "This is my most sincere laugh I've ever done in my life."

Padmé Amidala: "A 12 percent is not a plan, it's just a concept."

Han Solo: "Thank you."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Do not stand on your side".

Chewbacca: "GGWWWRGHH".

Han Solo: "And what's that better than my 11 percent?".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Thanks Chew, it seems that Chewbacca is the only one who understands things."

Obi Wan is tired of arguing.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Look, Qui-Gon will come in right away and ask what we have planned, I need them, you know, when I look at all of you ... what I see are losers".

Everyone frowned.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Because they are people who have lost many things, I include myself, I have also lost many things ... homes, family, a normal life, life has taken away many things, but today is giving us a chance" .

Mace Windu: "Of what?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "To do the right thing and save others and not flee, we may not be Jedi, but I will not sit cross-legged while Darth Maul annihilates innocent people."

Han Solo: "I understand you, Obi Wan, but beating a Sith with that power will practically cost us our lives."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I know, but ..."

It seems that Obi Wan can not convince them, but ...

Padmé Amidala: "Obi Wan, I lived for a long time with my enemies, so if there is no other way ... I will gladly die with my friends".

Mace also thinks.

Mace Windu: "You are a worthy person Obi Wan, I will gladly fight by your side, my wife and my daughter will be there, I know".

Chew is also with Obi Wan.

Chewbacca: "GGWWWRGHH".

They did not understand what he said, but they still know that he will help them, now all that's missing is Han.

Han Solo: "Or what the hell, there's never a long life expectancy, let's do this."

This makes Obi Wan happy, Obi Wan puts the song "I Was Made For Loving You" by Kiss and tells the plan to the Mercenaries.

Padmé Amidala: "The Ring reacts to organic matter, if the objective is great, its power grows".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Darth Maul only has to touch with the Ring the surface of the planet and all the plants, the animals, the star command, all will die".

Padmé Amidala: "We must not allow Maul to go down to the planet".

Obi Wan Konbi: "Han Solo will lead a squadron that will attack and pierce the starboard side of the ship, then our ship and Qui-Gon will enter right there".

Poe Dameron: "Will not there be stormtroopers in?"

Mace Windu: "They are nothing but paper soldiers".

Padmé Amidala: "When we are inside, Darth Maul will isolate himself instantly behind some impenetrable gates, but I can deactivate the security key".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "When we enter, I'll use Han's weapon to take down Darth Maul."

Padmé Amidala: "And when Maul is no longer here, we will resume the Ring."

They give everyone a small cube (similar to the original).

Padmé Amidala: "Use these devices to capture the Ring, not everyone is worthy to carry it, if they touch it, they will die".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I will contact one of the space rangers who arrested us, I hope and most likely they think we want to help."

The whole plan is ready, but Qui-Gon says one last thing to Obi Wan.

Qui-Gon: "I'll be very direct, when we're done with this, I want the Ring, no betrayals or I'll destroy you and your team."

Obi Wan nodded yes.

Obi Wan, Padmé, Mace, Han and Chew are ready to tackle the Millennium Hálco, Qui-Gon also climbs to his individual ship.

Qui-Gon Jinn: "You know what to do, guys."

All the ships of the Mercenaries go out, Han goes in a single ship and in the hálcon go solo Obi Wan, Padmé, Mace and Chew.

Padmé Amidala: "Change your mind, it's a terrible plan".

Obi Wan smiles.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "But you said that you would like to die with your friends".

 **In the Star Command ...**

The space ranger Obi Wan contact is Booster, he talks to Amilyn.

Booster Munchapper: "Vice Admiral, I received a transmission from one of the Mercenaries, says that Darth Maul has something called the One Ring and that he is now going to Coruscant."

This worries Amilyn.

Amilyn Holdo: "It can not be".

Space Ranger: "It must be a joke, he is a crimian."

Amilyn Holdo: "He gave a reason why you have to believe him?"

Booster Munchapper: "No, but they reported that he and his people recently escaped from prison, he would have no reason to come and save us."

Amilyn Holdo: "What do you think?"

Booster Munchapper: "That is a creeping but not a cretin".

Amilyn Holdo: "No, do you think he will come to help us?"

Booster thinks for a few seconds and answers.

Booster Munchapper: "Yes."


	16. Battle of Coruscant

**In Coruscant...**

Darth Maul's ship arrives at Coruscant and he ... is ready to kill all the inhabitants, but Jyn informs him of something.

Jyn Erso: "We detect that a fleet is approaching, apparently they are Mercenaries".

The ships of the mercenaries and the falcon are nearby, Qui-Gonn gives the order.

Qui-Gon Jinn: "Fire!"

A ship fires a ball of fire.

Qui-Gon Jinn: "Now dive!"

All ships will attack underneath Maul's ship.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Han, now!"

Han runs his own squadron, Jyn alerts his henchmen.

Jyn Erso: "Attention pilots, everyone to the ships ... they are below us".

Han and two other ships fire on the starboard side of the ship, but Maul's ship releases many Sith ships, since the star command, the space rangers see this.

Amilyn Holdo: "Evacuate the city, our priority is that our people are far from the battle".

A space battle begins between the ships of the Mercenaries and the Sith ships.

Jyn Erso: "Everyone in front!"

Han and his squad continue firing at the ship.

Poe Dameron: "Do not stop and shoot."

Han Solo: "Obi Wan and Qui-Gon now!".

Obi Wan and Qui-Gon direct their ships to the point of entry, but on the way they are attacked by the Siths ships, they face them, but Qui-Gon's ship is badly affected.

Qui-Gon Jinn: "I can not continue, Obi Wan, forget it, I'll see you when all this is over."

Qui-Gon retires from the battle, now depends on Obi Wan and his team.

Padmé Amidala: "They are too many! ... we will never arrive".

Then some ships of the Sith begin to be inhabited by ... the space rangers of the star command! ... they destroy the ships using their arm laser beam.

Cadet Flargg: "Obi Wan Kenobi, I'm the Flargg cadet of the star command."

Obi Wan laughs madly.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Yes! ... I got my message."

Cadet Flargg: "Demonstrate why we must trust you."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Here we go".

Obi Wan directs the hawk at full speed and manages to cross the hole entering the Scimitar, they hit the walls a bit, but this amuses Mace, when they stop ... they crush a handful of Stormtroopers and all (except Mace) end up With the hairs on end.

Padmé Amidala: "Pure adrenaline".

Jyn realizes they boarded the ship.

Jyn Erso: "They managed to board us! ... it was on the starboard side".

Darth Maul: "Our course will remain."

Jyn Erso: "But the space rangers also attack us."

Darth Maul: "When I touched the surface it would not matter."

Jyn more furious orders.

Jyn Erso: "Close all the security doors, now! ... Attar supervises ... and no one hinders me!".

Maul sits down and (as Padmé said) locks himself in his own room. Outside the battle continues, Han destroys all the ships he can, but sees that the Scimitar continues to advance.

Han Solo: "This will not end well."

From the base of the Star Command, Amilyn Holdo orders the space rangers.

Amilyn Holdo: "Attention all, join and form a barrier around the Scimitar, which Maul not touch the surface".

All space guards come together and join their arms to create an electromagnetic protection barrier that obstructs the passage to Maul's ship. Inside the ship, Obi Wan, Padmé, Mace and Chew advance to continue with the plan, it is dark.

Mace Windu: "I can not see almost anything."

Then Chew from his bag takes out ... some fireflies! to illuminate the place, I collect them on a planet called Saleucami, this impresses Obi Wan, Padmé and Mace.

Mace Windu: "How long have you kept them there?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I think he will only say GGWWWRGHH".

Padmé Amidala: "Come, the flight deck is near."

Now they walk more easily.

Mace Windu: "I want to tell you ... I'm surprised that ... even after all my mistakes, they accept me in their group, it feels good to have again ... friends ... Obi Wan you are my friend".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Well thank you."

Mace Winud: "This huge wick of hair is also my friend".

Chew flinches, but still takes it for the good side.

Mace Windu: "And the black swan too."

Padmé Amidala: "Look, you tell me something else and I'm going to ..."

But in that instant Jyn appears.

Jyn Erso: "Look what Padmé did, you were the weakest one, an inept and treacherous one".

Mace unexpectedly shoots Jyn throwing her into another room.

Mace Windu: "No one tells those things to my friends, except me."

Padmé Amidala: "You continue, I will disconnect the security doors".

On the mainland, Qui-Gon Jinn checks the damage of his ship, but Stormtroopers arrive and threaten him with his weapons.

Stormtrooper: "Qui-Gon, tell your troop to attack the Space Guardians."

They surround Qui-Gon, but he is not afraid, he takes out his lethal spear.

Stormtrooper: "Enough games, Mercenary."

Qui-Gon blows and the spear goes flying, crossing and killing all that Stormtrooper that is, Qui-Gon uses his lightsaber to kill the Stormtroopers closest to him, liquidates them all. Back on the ship, Jyn is fine but with slight scars, Padmé tries to convince her.

Padmé Amidala: "Enough, Jyn."

But a fight between the two begins, fight that prevents Padmé to deactivate the doors. Maul orders the pilots of their ships.

Darth Maul: "No more, now go down to the city."

All the Sith ships descend to attack the city.

Space Guardian: "They will attack the city! ... Cadet Flargg, we break the formation?"

Cadet Flargg: "No, follow".

The Sith ships launch lasers and drop bombs, fortunately, Han and his squad remain in the air and save some inhabitants.

Han Solo: "Yes, Cade Flargg you and yours can continue to contain Maul, I and mine will take care of these."

Cade Flargg: "Now I obey a ruffian, can I fall lower?".

Obi Wan, Mace and Chew run into Attar and other Stormtroopers.

Attar: "Obi Wan Kenobi!"

Obi Wan smiles.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Do you remember me, little monkey?"

Attar roars and fights against Obi Wan, Mace and Chew fight against the Stormtroopers, Mace kills using blades.

Attar: "You are a thief".

But then Mace proposes a challenge to Attar, both face each other, Chewbacca uses his brute force to fight.

Attar: "I will never let you get to Maul."

Outside...

Han is positioned as low as possible joined with his squad.

Han Solo: "Destroy the ships before they reach the ground."

Han and the Mercenaries point to the sky and fire, destroying many Sith ships.

Poe Dammeron: "Yes!".

Back on the ship ...

Padmé and Jyn continue to fight, using swords and blades. In addition, Chew, Mace and Obi Wan dominate their own battle either with brute force, blades or pistols, Mace completely dominated Attar and subdued him and took him by the head.

Mace Windu: "In case you do not know, finger in the throat, symbolizes your death".

Mace ... tear off Attar's head with his own hands! "

Mace Windu: "A metaphor".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "You're learning."

More Stormtroopers arrive.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Oh no."

But Chew, furious, rushes over them and attacks them like a wild beast killing them all, Obi Wan and Mace are impressed, then Chew just smiles.


	17. Sacrifice

Tired of seeing, Darth Maul gets up and uses the speaker to say a few words.

Darth Maul: "Coruscant, the major predator has arrived, your stupid peace treaty will not protect you now, now you will burn in the fire ... that will consume you!".

Maul takes out his lightsaber and when he activates it ... he releases the power of the Ring and uses it to destroy the protective barrier of the Space Guardians, killing them in the process.

Cadet Flargg: "Han!"

Han Solo: "Try to resist, Flargg ... I'm going to ..."

But Flargg also dies, Maul completely destroys the barrier, nothing will stand in his way.

Han Solo: "Obi Wan must hurry, they are shattering us."

Obi Wan, Mace and Chew are still fighting the Stormtroopers.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Padmé has not opened the door!"

Padmé and Jyn continue to fight, Jyn tries to kill Padmé, but Padmé sees that a hole was opened when Maul destroyed the barrier, so he manages to kick Jyn and push her into the hole, but she clings and achieves holding on to a cable, Padmé tries to help her up.

Padmé Amidala: "Jyn! ... give me your hand, please, help us beat Maul, he is crazy".

Jyn Erso: "Both are."

Jyn ... lets go.

Padmé Amidala: "No!"

But Jyn falls on a ship, takes the pilot and flees the place.

Padmé takes the opportunity to break the controls and allows Obi Wan, Mace and Chew to enter, liquidates the last Stormstroopers, then goes where Maul and Obi Wan use Han's big gun to fire a missile at Maul ... the white, the explosion raised smoke.

Mace Windu: "You made it."

Obi Wan smiles, but his smile disappears when he sees that Maul gets up, Maul is furious, uses the lightsaber and sends them a wave that pushes and knocks them down ... Mace tries to face him, but Maul grabs him by the neck.

Darth Maul: "Actually, I do remember your family, I liked their cries of suffering, now you ...".

But Maul realizes that a ship crosses and hits his ... it's Han Solo! ... They have hit everything in their path, this impact damages the controls and causes the ship to stop working, so So much collapses little by Wan takes Han out of the destroyed ship, Han that unconscious ... just like Mace, Padmé helps him, they all come together, because the ship is falling apart and they have no way out. Chewbacca then begins to roll up in a big ball of hair, like a hedgehog, to protect them, Han wakes up and sees what Chew does, this will protect them all ... but ...

Han Solo: "Chew, do not ... do not do it, remember, if you get a strong impact being rolled up ... you will die, why do you do it?"

Han wants to cry, but Chew clears his tear.

Chewbacca: "RWGWGWARAGHHHHWWRGGWRWRW".

Finally ... the ship hits the ground, fortunately, did not kill any civilian.


	18. The Protectors Vs Darth Maul

In the destroyed ship, the song "Beat It" by Michael Jackson, Mace, Padmé, Obi Wan and Han are well with slight wounds ... but there is nothing left of Chew, just a tuft of his coat.

Han Solo: "Luckily, do not insult him anymore".

All the inhabitants of Coruscant come to see ... but at that moment Maul appears, he did not die ... it terrifies the inhabitants.

Han Solo: "You ... killed Chew."

Han tries to attack Maul, but Maul pulls him away.

Darth Maul: "These are your protectors?! ... some rogues, they have not achieved anything".

Han then sees that his weapon is still intact.

Darth Maul: "But at last, I will avenge my father! ... Coruscant, the time has come, they will be part of my trophy room ... as if hunted."

Maul takes out his lightsaber.

Darth Maul: "Now they're going to ...!".

But Obi Wan gets up and starts dancing like Michael Jackson and sings to the rhythm of the song.

Obi Wan Kenobi: " _You better run, you better ... Do what you can ... Do not wanna see no blood, Do not be a macho man ... You wanna be tough, better_ ... come ! "

What he does confuses Maul.

Darth Maul: "What are you doing?".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Dance duel, let's see who wins ... _Do what you can ... So beat it, but you wanna be ... be bad ... Just beat it, beat it ... beat it , beat it ... No one wants to be defeated, Showin how funky strong_ ... Padmé? ".

Obi Wan invites Padmé, but she refuses, Obi Wan keeps dancing.

Obi Wan Kenobi: " _Is your fight, it does not matter who's wrong or right ... beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_ ".

Darth Maul: "Why are you doing this?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "It's called distraction, dinosaur head."

In effect, Han reactivates his weapon and Mace fires ... Maul's lightsaber! ... destroys it and the ring falls ... both Maul and Obi Wan try to take it.

Padmé Amidala: "No".

The ring ... lands on Obi Wan's finger! ... this releases all its power, power that Obi Wan can barely bear, a great black cloud rises. The power of the ring is too much for Obi Wan, Darth Maul is happy to see how he suffers, although Obi Wan makes an attempt to stand firm. Padmé tries to get closer to Obi Wan.

Padmé Amidala: "Obi, give me your hand!"

Obi Wan turns to see her and sees ... her mother.

Natalie Kenobi: "Give me your hand, Obi Wan."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Mom?".

Padmé Amidala: "Come on, give me your hand!"

Obi Wan shakes his hand, transmits all the power to Padmé and helps hold the ring. Maul just watches. Mace tries to approach Obi Wan from behind ... and touches him on the left shoulder, all the power is transmitted to him, Han approaches Mace and takes him by the left hand ... and also receives the power. Incredible, the four manage to hold and share the power of the Ring, as Count Dooku said, this impresses and leaves Darth Maul stunned.

Darth Maul: "Impossible! ... how did they do it?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "You said it yourself, clown! ... we are rogue protectors".

Maul tries to attack them, but Obi Wan frees the power of the ring on Maul, Maul rises ... they charge him with so much power ... that Maul explodes, dying instantly. Later, Padmé keeps the Ring in a cubic capsule and everything returns to normality and all are well, but Qui-Gon and the Mercenaries arrive.

Qui-Gon Jinn: "Wow, I never would have imagined it, it was very impressive ... but the function is over, we have something pending".

Padmé Amidala: "Obi Wan, do not do it."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Qui-Gon, reconsider ... the only way the universe is safe is if we deliver the Ring to the Star Command".

Qui-Gon Jinn: "I can look like a pretty compassionate guy, but I'm very lethal, give it to me."

Obi Wan thinks it over, takes out the cubic capusula and gives it to Qui-Gon, this smile and gives the order to leave.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Qui-Gon, so you want, never open that capsule, you saw what it does ... right?"

Qui-Gon just winks at him, then he boards his ship and they leave.

Poe Dameron: "I must accept it, Obi Wan is not so bad, it's a good idea not to give it to his father as originally ordered".

Qui-Gon Jinn: "Yes, the subject was a perfect idiot."

The ship takes off and the Mercenaries leave, Obi Wan tells Padmé.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I can imagine how he will get furious when he finds out I gave him the wrong capsule."

Obi Wan takes out the correct capsule.

Padmé Amidala: "But he tried to kill you."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I know, but he's my only family left."

Padmé takes him by the hand.

Padmé Amidala: "It's not like that anymore."

Obi Wan smiles, Han takes a hairball from what's left of Chewbacca, Han cries, Mace approaches to try to comfort him, just slaps him on the back, this works.


	19. Rogue One

**At the base of the Star Command...**

After the battle, the citizens of Coruscant applaud the four for having saved them, then they are taken to the base of the star command to clarify some points.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "What is this?"

Booster: "When you were arrested they detected something out of the ordinary in your anatomy and I took the liberty to analyze it."

Obi Wan Kenobi: "I'm not from Earth?"

Almiral Amilyn Holdo: "You are only half Earthling, your mother was from Earth, but your father ... is from an ancient alien race that we have never seen before".

Padmé Amidala: "That explains why you could hold the Ring for a long period of time."

Almiral Amilyn Holdo: "With all of you gathered here, I want to tell you, that in the name of the Star Command, we deeply thank you for helping us save Coruscant, now go with Booster, you have a surprise...and thank you".

Obi Wan, Padmé, Mace and Han, who incidentally picks up a ball of hair from Chewbacca's coat, follow Booster.

Padmé Amidala: "You have avenged the death of your family, you must feel good".

Mace Windu: "Yeah, except Maul was just a puppet ... it's to Vader that I'm going to kill."

Booster takes them to the hangar of the base and shows them ... the renewed millennium falcon.

Booster: "We found the pieces and we managed to rearm it".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "It's incredible, thanks."

Booster: "You're welcome ... oh, I almost forgot, they've been named honorary Jedi."

This surprised everyone.

Booster: "Therefore, they asked me to give you this."

Booster gives the four ... lightsabers!

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Great."

Booster: "In addition, the stellar command made the decision to name its Rogue One squadron."

Mace Windu: "It's not bad."

Booster: "With all this your criminal record was erased, I hope you are good for a long time."

Han Solo: "A question, if I see an object that I really want from someone else?"

Booster: "You will be arrested."

Han Solo: "Nah, I'll make an attempt."

Mace Windu: "I will also try not to tear someone's head off".

Han, Padmé and Mace tackle the falcon.

Booster: "My family is safe thanks to you, thank you".

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Yes ... and do not worry, I'll take care of them".

Booster: "You?"

Obi Wan Kenobi: "Yes ... me".

Then, Obi Wan approaches the falcon ... but before leaving, he finally decides to open the gift that his mother gave him before he died, he comes with a note that says: "Dear son, I know that these last months have not been easy , but now ... it's time for me to go to a better place, but I want you to know that I will always be with you to protect you, my little Obi Wan Kenobi. " Obi Wan cries when reading it, I opened the gift and sees that it is ... a new cassette for his Walkman, but before he puts it on his ship radio and the first song that sounds is "Livin 'On A Prayer" by Bon Jovi , Obi Wan listens to her, later Padmé approaches and also likes the song, this makes Obi Wan smile.

 **Elsewhere...**

In the Mercenaries' ship, everyone enjoys their riches and they enjoy themselves wildly, but Qui-Gon only sees the capusla that "contains the Ring" ... after so much tanción, I opened the capusla! ... and he realizes that he has a Mr. Potato Head, a very pupular game, Qui-Gon laughs at this.

Qui-Gon Jinn: "Boy, you did it again."

The Star Command is responsible for protecting the capsule with the Ring in a vault, Amilyn is the guardian of the Ring. Booster also returns with his family.

 **Back in the falcon...**

The four members, well five, because Han's ball of hair ... two eyes start to come out, he's a baby wookie, they're ready to travel.

Obi Wan Kenobi: "What do you want to do? ... Something bad or something good".

Padmé Amidala: "What you decide".

Obi Wan smiles. Obi Wan Kenobi: "Well, it will be a bit of both."

Obi Wan changes the song to Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody" and takes off on an uncertain course.

 **\- Bonus Extra #1 -**

The baby Chewbacca is in his sleepy crib, but to listen to the music of Queen this one starts dancing, Mace Windu who is sitting on his back can not see it, but he feels something happens ... he turns around and sees ... Chewbacca is asleep, so he goes back to his own, but Chewbacca keeps dancing.

 **\- Bonus Extra #2 -**

In Alderaan, Count Dooku's shop is destroyed, while they make repairs, he just sits outside his place and drinks alcohol from a glass, E.T the alien approaches him and touches him in the chest.

E.T: "Be ... good."

Count Dooku nods his head yes, then ... Crash Bandicoot appears ... who was also locked in one of Count Dooku's capsules, he does his typical dance.

Count Dooku: "What a nice fox."

 **The Rogue One Squadron, they will return.**


End file.
